Max Black adopted
by GHOliviaFan2013
Summary: Max Black finds out she was adopted, will she be welcomed in open arms?
1. Chapter 1

Max and Caroline were at Max's old place after her mother moved away. They arrived at the small dump of a house and it was smelly. Caroline had to wear a clothes pin on her nose. "Caroline, just don't throw up." She warns her, and Caroline nods. The girls go into Max's old room where there were papers all over. She was organizing them into a box when she ran into a birth certificate saying Max was adopted. "Ohh Emm Gee, what the hell?" Max screamed and Caroline ran over taking the pin off her nose. "What is wrong?" Max hands the paper to Caroline, and as she read it over she looks up at Max. "Oh honey, your biological parents gave you up?" "On the other side it said I was sold by some guy Luis Alcazar." Max explained and started crying, Caroline ran over to hug her, Max didn't fight she let her friend hold her. "We have to find your parents." Caroline states to her friend, Max nodded. "We need to take this to show proof, we can't just be like 'hello I am your long lost daughter'." "I agree Max, I will go with you, I insist." Caroline exclaimed to her friend, and Max smiled. "Thanks."

Soon after a day, Max collects the papers she needs to prove to her biological parents that she is their daughter, she knows she has a twin Michael, but they have different fathers. "Guess my mom loved having two in her." She deadpans and Caroline laughs. They get packed and Max has the papers in her purse. They head to their car and drive to Port Charles. As they drive Max wonders what her parents are like, what job they have, and any other siblings she has. "I really hope your parents are alot better then the drunken mother." Caroline bluntly states and Max smiles. "I agree, I do wonder if I have a big family too, their names are Sonny Corinthos and Carly, she has a long name but she goes by Jacks." "I am sure they will love you, just don't be too nervous." Caroline says to her friend. "Max Corinthos, has a nice ring to it." She added then Max chuckled.

Max and Caroline arrive at GH and the girls walk up to the desk, they weren't sure where to go to or if Max should approach them right away. A red-hear nurse greeted them. "Hi, I am Elizabeth, how can I help you ladies?" She asked with a small smile. "I am Max, and I realized I was adopted, here are the papers." Max has her the papers, Elizabeth knew who Luis was. "Oh my god, I know him he was evil back in the day." "Oh so everyone knew about him but never knw about me?" Max wondered then Liz nodded. "Are her biological parents here?" Caroline asks. "I am Caroline by the way." The tall blonde introduced herself. "Its nice to meet you, and I can contact Carly first, she might be easier to get along with at first, Sonny on the other hand has a temper, he and Luis never got along." Elizabeth explained. "Oh thanks for the tip." Max smiled as Elizabeth made a phone call. Just then a tall blonde lady on crutches come to the front desk. She sees the two ladies and greets them with a smile. "So one of you is my daughter?" "I am, I'm Max." Max answered with a smile. "What happened?" She wondered why she was on crutches. "Oh I got kidnapped by a psycho woman, but it's fine, I will be okay." "You should sit." The young blonde brings her a chair and Carly chuckles. "Thanks I am fine." "I am Caroline, Max's best friend." "Same name as me, my full name is Caroline but everyone calls me Carly." Max hands Carly the papers saying Max is her daughter and Sonny's that Luis gave away before Michael was born right after. "Oh my god, I never knew about this." Carly looks up feeling bad. "Hey its okay, it is not your fault, that guy must have been nuts." Max assured her. "Sonny is gonna be thrilled to see you, but furious at Luis." Carly said to Max then holds her hand. "I swear if I knew you existed I would have found a way to get you back." Carly added. "Its okay mom." Carly heard her call her mom and teared up and hugged Max, Max hugs back then Caroline hugs them both.

"Do I have any siblings?" Max asks and Carly noids. "Yes, from your dad Sonny, Dante Kristina Morgan, Michael is AJ's son but still your twin, and you have a cousin Molly, she is Sonny's niece." "Wow you have a huge family." Caroline exclaimed with a smile. "Oh Dante isn't mine, he is this lady Olivia's. Sonny and Olivia had him when they were 15." "Wow well I am sure Olivia seems nice." Max wondered. "Oh yeah shes sweet, she loves everyone." Carly smiled at her daughter. "Oh you also have a little sister from me, but her dad is Jasper Jacks, he lives in Australia." "Aww tea parties!" Caroline giggles then Max laughs. "I'm sure she would love that, Michael and Morgan hate it." Carly laughs. The girls all go into a room so Carly can sit. "Can I get you anything, water?" Caroline offers. "Sure thanks." Carly smiles as Caroline goes to the vending machine and gets some water for Carly and brings it back to her. "What is Sonny like? What job does he do?" Max asks. "He is in the mob, but he isn't bad like Luis. He's very kind and loves his kids. But he has a temper because he is bipolar." Carly explains and Max takes it in. "Wow, no wonder that Luis was so evil." Max says as Caroline hands her the water. "Thanks." Carly said with a small smile and she takes a sip. "I should probably talk to Sonny first before you meet him, that way he can get the anger out first." Carly warns her daughter and Max nods. "Okay."

The next day, Carly arrives with copies of the paper that Max let her copy to show Sonny. Sonny hears a knock while with Olivia they were laughing. Sonny goes to open the door and surprised to see Carly. "Carly, come in." Sonny moves over to let her in and they both go in the living room. "Hey Olivia I didn't know you had company." She said looking at Sonny. "Oh its alright I need to get to work anyway bye guys." Olivia kisses Sonny and hugs Carly then leaves. "What is this about?" Sonny was concerned, it is always something when Carly visits. "You might want to sit, and have a look at these papers." Carly has some papers and Sonny takes them. He reads it over that he has a daughter, who is MIchael's twin, but Luis took his daughter way from them. Carly stands back because she can tell his going to blow. "That son of a bitch! He took my daughter away!" "I know and it was confusing at first but it made sense knowing that he could be that crazy." Carly said as she tried to keep calm. "Max is her name and she just found out a couple days ago." Carly explained. "I hope she had a good life at least." Sonny was of course concerned for Max. "No her adopted mother was a drunk and she had to fend for herself but her mother passed away." Carly explained. "She is a very sweet girl and she looks so much like you." Carly smiles and Sonny lights up knowing he has another daughter. "I am sure Michael and Morgan wil love having another sister. Can you bring her by next time?" Sonny asks. "Yes I will, I was letting it just be us when I told you, I know how you get when you are mad, don't want to scare her off." "Good idea. Where does she live?" "Williamsburg, she works at a diner with her friend Caroline." Carly answered then Sonny chuckles. "Maxie and Carly." He teases and they both laugh. "Max will love you. and her siblings too." Carly smiles and leaves. "Hey we can spoil her rotten." Sonny laughs then Carly smiles as she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Max and Caroline woke up from staying at the Metrocourt. "Wow this bed is awsome, ask your mom if we can take it home." Caroline half jokes. "I don't think she is allowed to let us do that. Come on we should get ready so I can meet my dad." "I hope he's hot at least." Max shakes her head at her friend who is always a nut but she loves her. They are dressed and waits on Carly.

Sonny and Olivia get ready for the visit of his daughter he never knew he had. "I am sure Michael will love having a twin sister." Sonny smiles as he tells Olivia. "Maybe she can talk some sense into Michael, she went through hell with that adopted mother." Olivia said as she was concerned for Max and hoping she will love her new family. "Just try not to bring it up unless she does, we don't want to upset her." Sonny informs her as they kiss. Sonny gets the call from Carly that they will be there soon.

Max and Caroline wait for Carly to arrive and they meet at the table. "Hey mom.," She walks to her and hugs her." "Hey sweetie, you guys ready?" "Yeah more then ever." "Okay don't be too nervous he is willing to meet you and you will love him," They all walk to the elevator and Caroline bringing cupcakes. "I made them last night for your dad." Max smiles. "Thanks Caroline." Max said with a smile. THey arrive at Sonny's and ring the doorbell. Sonny walks to the door and opens it. "Hey come in." Sonny smiles at them letting them all in the living room. "Cupcakes for you." Caroline hands him his cupcakes. "Well thanks. I take it you are Max's friend?" "Yeah me and her run a cupcake shop along with working at the diner." "Oh that's great. "It is nice to meet you dad." Max smiles and they hug. "They look so much alike." Olivia exclaims. "This is my girlfriend Olivia, Olivia this is Max and her friend." "Caroline Channing." "Nice to meet you." Olivia shakes her hand then hugs Max. "Thanks for the hug, my mom told me you are a hugger." Max chuckles. "Max your mom told me what you went through, I am so sorry. If I would have known what happened I would have looked for you." Sonny felt bad. "Its alright, I managed being a waitress. I love it though I made some friends and have fun with it." Max said with a smile. "Well that is good at least." Sonny gets his credit card. "Here buy yourself anything you want." Max smiles. "I can't take your money." "Please I insist, you deserve it." Sonny smiles kissing her forehead. "Thanks dad." "Oh Caroline you can buy some stuff too if you like." "Aww thanks, but I am good." The young girls smile and hug Sonny and head out shopping. "You weren't joking by spoling them." Carly chuckles. "She will have a great time."

Max and Caroline spend the day shopping and they have clothes they never thought they would have and some shoes. "You dad is hot!" Caroline exclaims. "He's a great guy for letting me use his card, I need to get it back to him." They come back to Sonny's and hand him his card. "Thanks, I see you got some shopping done." He sees the bags they have. "We definately needed some clothes, thanks again." "You two can stay here, I got an extra room." "Oh thanks." Max hugs her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly goes to Morgan and Michael at Kelly's and sits with them. "Hey guys, I have something I need to tell you." Carly looks at them. "What is it?" Michael asks. "Michael, remember when you were born and Luis was around? Well apparently, Luis knew you had a twin sister, and he stole her from us before I even knew it." The guys were shocked. "Oh my god, how did you find out?" Morgan asks. "Well, Max came to me and Sonny a few days ago and told us. She is Sonny's daughter, but Michael you are still AJ's." "But how you only had sex with Sonny." "Well, I did have sex with both." Carly said ashamed. "Mom you cheated on Sonny?" Michael was obviously upset. "Yes I was stupid then but I don't regret having you, but Max is very sweet, she looks just like Sonny." Carly said and the guys nod. "When can we meet her?" Michael asks his mom and Morgan added. "Where does she live?" "Williamsburg, her adopted mom was a drunk and jus passed awat recently.": Carly explains. "She had a terrible life because of Luis, he better be glad he is underground, Sonny would have his head." Miochael states. "I will bring her by, her friend Caroline tagged along so she will be with us." "I hope she is hot." Morgan laughs then Michael playfully elbows him in the rib.

The next day, Max, Caroline and Max's mom Carly went to Kelly's to meet up with Morgan amd Michael. THe guys see their mom with two ladies and smiles. "Michael, Morgan, this is your sister Max, and her friend Caroline." "Hey Max, nice to meet my twin." "Nice to meet you too Michael, I have heard so much about you." Max said with a smile, and Michael catches Morgan staring at Caroline and she giggles a bit. "I see you two already met." Michael teaes Morgan then they all laugh. "I am Caroline. MnM plus one." Caroline jokes with them. "Mom was right you do resemble dad with th dark hair." Morgan compliments Max. "Thanks Morgan, I am happy I have a better family then I did." "We are sorry we never met you." Michael tells his sister. "It's okay, things happen. This diner reminds me of the place I work at." "Cool, maybe we all can visit sometime." MIchael says with a smile and he orders a cheeseburger. "Here have a cheeseburger on me." "Hitting on your own sister?" Max teases him and they laugh a bit. "Oh no that did come out wrong." Michael blushes. "This is really good, thanks Michael." Max says as she eats her cheeseburger. "You're welcome." Michael smiles glad him and his twin are getting along so good, he was nervous at first and so was Max, but they seemed to be hitting it off well. After they get done with their lunch they stay at Kelly's hanging out.

A little later Morgan and Caroline are talking. "So you live next door with Max?" "No we live together, we are just friends nothing more, I used to be rich but then lost my money and stuff so Max took me in so we became friends." Morgan smiles, admired at her. "Max was really nice to do that for you." Morgan told her. Max and Michael observe Morgan and Caroline. "Morgan likes her I think." Max chuckles a bit. "I think he will be great for her, she seems like a great girl." Michael tells his sister. "Thanks Michael, she is a sweetheart, she always looks out for me and I do same for her too." Max smiles.

"Caroline maybe we can hang out on a date sometime?" Morgan suggests and Caroline nods. "Sure that would be great." "Cool, looks like the new brother sister are hitting it off." Morgan says as he sees Max and Michael talking. "Yeah they are."

"I know your dad is AJ right? What is he like?" "He was a great guy, I got to know him, but he got shot and had surgery to fix a clot in his brain but he is in a coma." "Oh no I am sorry, we should go over there and be with him." Max suggested. "I know but I wanted o meet my twin." "Thanks and I am glad we met, we can head over there." Max gets up so does Michael. Morgan and Caroline join thrm and they head to GH so Michael can be with AJ. Caroline Max Morgan and Michael are at his bedside. Max and Michael hug while Carly stands at the doorway. Then Caroline sees AJ's hand move. "Guys I think he's waking up." Michael and Max see him open his eyes. "Dad can you hear me?" "Michael." AJ says weakly. "Hey I am so glad you are okay, I won't bother you with question, we just need to take it easy." "Sonny..." AJ says and Max and Caroline are confused. "Hey girls why don't you let us three be alone and you get yourselves something to eat." Carly informs them giving them a $100. "Okay call us if you need us." Max and Caroline take the money and go to Metrocourt to get food. AJ tries to tell him something. "Dad what about Sonny?" "Easy Mikey." Morgan warns him. Carly Morgan and Michael stay by hi s side till he can talk. "Sonny...shot me." AJ manages to tell them and Michael is filled with rage trashing the room and Morgan gets him out before he causes damage. "SONNY LIED TO ME!" MIchael screams and runs off. Morgan stays behind and goes back to the room with Carly. "I couldn't stop him." "Morgan is fine he needs to let the anger out." Carly tells him. AJ looks around for Michael. "Where did he go?" "He's mad at Sonny." "I..." AJ can't finish. "Just try to relax." Carly informs him.

Max and Caroline come back and see Michael gone. "Where is he?" "He's probably haviung a nasty fight with Sonny,. Sonny shot AJ." Morgan tells them and the girls are shocked. "WHat? There has to be an explination." Max states. AJ tries to talk and the others gsther to listen. "I was arguing with Ava, and I was strangling her because I figured out she is the one who killed Connie, I tried to tell him that when he came in but he didn't listen." AJ manages to tell them. "Oh well you should have went to Sonny first." Carly tells him. "I am sure dad is feeling guilty, we need to tell Michael when he is done raising hell." Morgan states. "You and Michael got some girls huh?" AJ teases. "No Max is Michael's twin, I will explain later." Carly replies. "Oh you're my daughter?" "No afraid not, I am Sonny's, but don't worry, I hope I am nothing like Sonny." Max chuckles. "Guess Carly likes two." AJ teases and Max and Caroline laugh. "Hey that's my line." Max teases.

Michael comes back to GH after a shouting match with Sonny, and he sees his dad AJ awake talking with everyone. "Hey Michael." AJ sees and smiles and Michael walks over hugging him. "Hey, I am still angry with Sonny." Max Caroline Carly anbd Morgan leave to let AJ and Michael talk privately. "I know you are angry, but let me explain. This was my fault, I found out that Ava shot Connie and I was getting too agressive and he caught me chokiunbg her, but I was trying to get her to say it again. I was trying to tell Sonny but he snapped. Please don't walk away from Sonny, this is my fault." AJ pleads with him. "Okay, I am sorry Ava set you up, do the others know?" "Yes I just told your mom and Morgan, your mom can tell him."

Max and Caroline were shopping and they see Sonny and Olivia shopping so they walk up to them. "Hey dad how are you?" "Hey Max doing good, we are shopping for our grandson, Dante our oldest have a son with Lulu." "Aww auntie Max." Caroline giggles. "I will have to meet Dante and my nephew soon." Max smiles and picks out one. "Cupocake one." Max suggested. "I love it its cute, we should come and visit your cupcake shop sometime." Olivia says.


	4. Chapter 4

We fastforward after the funeral and all

Max and Caroline decide to visit Max's mom Carly and she rings the doorbell. Carly was playing with Josslyn, Michael and Morgan. She walks to the door. "Hey girls come in." SHe hugs her daughter and they walk in. Michael and Morgan both hug their sister Max, but Joss gets shy. "Oh Josslyn, this is your sister Max, Max this is Josslyn, your half sister from my other ex husband." "Wow mom you really got around." She teases her mom and the guys laugh. "Hey only 3 times." Carly stated but playfully. Josslyn starts to like Max so she walks to her and hugs her legs. "Hey you." Max smiles picking up Josslyn and holding her. "What happened that you weren't around before?" Joss asks. "I was adopted but found my mom who is your mom too." She kinda lies about being adopted but doesn't want to scare her. "Oh cool we can play tea parties." "Yeah how about that." Max chuckles hugging Josslyn, they go in her room and play tea party. "I am glad she has a sister to hang with, we hate tea parties." Margan jokes. "Aww Morgie don't like lipstiuck?" Michael teases and Carly and Caroline laugh.

Max and Josslyn have fun with their tea party. "Are you living with mommy?" "No me and my friend Caroline are staying at a hotel but I can come by everyday." Max replies. "Stay the night?." Josslyn says with a smile. "We will have to ask mom first." Carly comes in the room. "Ask me what?" "Oh she wanted to know if I can stay with her but it's up to you." "Of course you are my daughter, why would I say no?" "Sorry it's just taking a bit of time gettiing used to." "I understand." Carly smiles at her daughters and hugs Max.

Morgan and Caroline are in the living room. "So Morgan I hear you had a girlfriend?" "Yeah, it ended badly, because I lied. But we are working on being friends." Morgan replied. "Sorry it didn't work out. I did have a boyfriend but turned out to be gay." Caroline shakes her head with a small chuckle. "Relationships suck." Morgan adds then laughs. "My dad Sonny is a great guy, just needs to leave the mob in my opinion." Morgan states. "It is a danger zone." Caroline says agreeing with him. Morgan smiles her her laying his hand on her hand making Caroline blush. Max Carly and Michael peek their head around the corner watching Morgan and Caroline flirt. "Awww cute." Max says quietly. Morgan and Caroline look at each other then kiss, the other 3 trying not to laugh. Morgan and Caroline break the kiss and smile. "Sorry, I got caught in the moment." Morgan said feeling embarrased. "No it's fine, it was nice, and different. You are so much cuter then my ex." Caroline smiles. "Thanks. I hope you will be better then my ex too." Morgan said honestly. "I will try." Caroline smiles at him.

In Josslyn's room with her Max and Carly. "Hey Max since Morgan has his own place you two should sleep in there, Josslyn's bed may be a bit small." Carly suggested. "Thanks. I didn't bring PJ's, I will have to get them at teh hotel." "Oh take a pair of mine, I got too many." Carly chuckles and gets a pink flannel PJ top and bottom. "Oh thanks mom." Max gladly takes them and hugs her. Max gets into her PJ's and Josslyn is waiting on the bed with a book. "What's that you got there?" "Read me a bedtime story." " Alright." They get in bed snuggling and Max reads her the book. After 30 mins Carly walks in seeing Max and Josslyn asleep, she sneaks a pic of them and walks off. Morgan and Caroline went to his place to hav dinner together. "This is a nice place." "Thanks, I live next door to Michael." "We should check on him, he seems pretty down about his real dad being gone." Caroline said feeling bad for him. "I know, he knows we are all thre for him." Morgan and Caroline kiss some then finish eating.

Max and Josslyn get dressed and eat breakfast before hugging Carly and Max takes her to school. After 20 minutes Max comes back to Carly's. "WHat job do you do?" Max asks. "Oh I and my friend Olivia own the Metrocourt Hotel Jax named after my best friend and Sonny's sister who died 8 years ago from the virus." "Oh no I am so sorry to hear that." "Thanks. She had a baby right after she died and her son's father is Nikolas who cares for him." "That has to be hard for him not having a mom." Max felt sorry for the kid even though she didn't know him." "I know but hes a good kid, kinda spoled." Carly laughs. "I met Olivia when I went to see dad, she seems nice." "Oh yeah shes sweet." Max smiles loving her real mother, she is glad she's not a drunkie like her adopted mother is. Carly and Max talk more about their lives and make cupcakes.


End file.
